


One Last Time

by r1ns0



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Post-AOE, depending how you want to see it, i made myself sad writing this, not TLK compliant, the sads be here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ns0/pseuds/r1ns0
Summary: Optimus pays a visit to the place he once called "home" so fondly, not knowing what he'll find when he gets thereOriginally posted on Tumblr





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://r1ns0.tumblr.com/post/148334552615/one-last-time) some time last year. I wrote this after TF4 so it probably won't really fit with TF5. Now that I finally have an account here, I figured I would post it up here for archival purposes.  
> \--  
> This story was sort of an observance of the differences between human and Cybertronian lives. Namely, our life spans. Human lives are pretty much nothing in comparison to a Cybertronian’s; we live and die, and they keep living on and on.
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Feel free to point them out and I'll make corrections

It was almost strange to be driving down this road again. He knows it’s been a while and yet it feels as if less time has passed since the events that first brought him to this place. He feels almost a sense of foreboding as he turns onto the dirt driveway. What would he find there? Or better yet, who, and did anyone even live here anymore? Both the barn and house had been rebuilt, with some thanks to Joyce, but mostly by Cade’s handiness. They look exactly as they had before they were destroyed.

As he came nearer to the house, he began to feel that this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. Surely, people would notice a semi, especially one with such loud colors as his, sitting on abandoned property. It certainly looks abandoned. It was so quiet and empty, he could hear everything from the wind brushing through the grass and the tree, which still stood by some miracle, and the sound of traffic in the distance. It’s as he listens that he finally registers clinking, clanging, chiming sounds coming from the direction of the tree. He feels warmth spread through his spark when he discovers the source of the sounds.

_So they’re still there._

He takes in the surroundings once more, preparing to leave this place he once called home so fondly. As he begins pulling away, a creaking sound comes from the house; a creaking he remembers always came from the screen door. He transforms as a man begins walking towards him. He was elderly with white hair, deep wrinkles that told stories of his long life, and leaning on a cane for support. He almost begins to apologize for intruding on the man’s property before pausing and looking closer at this stranger, familiarity prickling his processor for some strange reason. There was no other this man could possibly be. The bright smile and twinkling eyes only served to confirm his suspicions. It was him.

No, it couldn’t possibly have been so long. He had known it had been a while, suspected that perhaps they had relocated in the span of time he’d been held away by duties, but not this. This was--he was… so, so old; so old and so much more fragile than before. His venting speeds and his spark constricts as he looks down at the man that had stopped before him, still smiling from ear-to-ear.

“Hey, you old wreck. Long time,” he said

“Hello, Cade Yeager.” His voice was soft, tinged with disbelief. The man smiled still, his eyes warm with understanding.

“It’s good to see you again, Optimus,” he paused, looking down at his feet then back up again. Way up. “I’ve missed you.”

In reply, Optimus kneels down and slowly lowers his hand to Cade, gently helping him to climb up. Then, still ever so gently, he rose back to his feet and walked over to the tree, mindful of the man in his hand. When he sat down, he took the time to really look at Cade and observe all the changes. He was so very old. How had this happened? How could he possibly have been away so long? He knew how, he just didn’t want to accept the truth; yet here it was before him.

He had forgotten him. He had become so caught up in so many things, in his duties, until his visits became less frequent and then finally stopped altogether. He had kept putting it off, telling himself he would go the next day or the next week, until he no longer thought of it. Looking at him now, he felt immense guilt. Look how long it had taken him to finally come back. He shuttered his optics, bowing his helm in shame, and berating himself for his selfishness. He wouldn’t blame Cade if he-

“Hey, big guy. It’s ok. I know what you’re thinking and it’s ok.”

The words broke through his tumultuous thoughts and brought him back to reality. He opened his optics and looked at Cade, who smiled up at him with that bright smile. He couldn’t help but smile softly back at this wonderful human.

_His human_

“Cade Yeager. There is much to catch up on, it seems.”

“Don’t I know it. I’ve got _at least_ 40 years’ worth of catching up to do, but you go first. What has the great Optimus Prime been up to these past years?”

* * *

They sat together and talked well passed evening and into the night. There were new stories to tell and old ones to reminisce on.

Cade told of his solitary life now that Tessa no longer lived with him. She had married Shane long ago, before Optimus had forgotten, and moved with him to a nice home where they had started a family. She visited, of course, when she had the time. He saw the grandkids from time to time. He never failed to send birthday cards or Christmas cards or what have you. He’d had a job in mechanics and engineering and even worked with Joyce for a time before he finally retired. Now, he simply lived in his home and had come to enjoy the quiet, though he admitted sometimes it was a bit too quiet. It was those too quiet days he would remember when the Autobots still lived on his property and sometimes he would close his eyes and just remember until he could almost hear them out there. But he had to open his eyes eventually.

Optimus told of the progress of the alliance that had been in the process of rebuilding after Lockdown and the events revolving around the seed. Galvatron had been around still and they had worked to eliminate the threat, but mostly to ensure the protection of innocents that would no doubt get caught in the middle somehow. To this day, Galvatron was still at large and still very much a threat, but he has not been seen for a very long time. In the middle of all this, the plans for an “Autobot City” had begun. As of now, it was still under construction and would be for a while still, but it was coming along well.

Cade wished he could be there to see it completed.

They talked for a while longer about various subjects before going quiet and simply watching the stars together. It was peaceful, the night air was fresh, and the wind gently brushed the objects in the tree, creating the melody of sounds he’d come to associate with said tree. He chuckled softly.

“What’s so funny?” The older man asked without looking away from the stars.

“You’ve kept them there all this time.” Optimus replied, looking up into the tree.

“Kept what, where? Oh, you mean the wind chimes? Well, yeah, of course. They’re yours after all. Besides, why would I take them down? This is our tree.” He laughed softly.

Optimus smiled at the human, leaned his head back, and shuttered his optics as he focused on the chorus of the many wind chimes swaying in the gentle breeze. It was as if he were back many years before when he and Cade used to make a habit of coming out to gaze at the stars. They would lay under this very tree, oftentimes with Cade lying on his chest, watching the sky and listening to the sound of the chimes. Sometimes they would doze off before being awakened by Tessa so Cade could retire to his bed. There was once a time, though, that Cade had been too lazy to go back inside so Optimus had offered him his cab. Cade slept like a rock that night and Optimus had had a peaceful night as well.

He opened his optics and vented softly, guilt slowly making itself known once again. So many years gone by, so many wasted.

“Cade”

“Hmm?” Said human had his eyes closed.

“I’m sorry” That got his eyes open. Cade turned slightly to gaze up at him.

“What? Why?”

“For-…I didn’t-.” A sigh, “For forgetting you. For abandoning you.”

Cade blinked up at him, slight confusion on his face before comprehension dawned. Optimus was clearly upset by how much he’d aged. He smiled and shook his head. He looked back up into those blue optics.

“Optimus, I told you. It’s ok. I meant what I said. I’m not angry at you, I’m not sad, and I definitely do not regret anything just because you were gone so long.”

“Cade, I—,” Cade held up his finger to silence him.

“Let me finish”

“Very well” Optimus sat and waited for Cade to gather his words and speak his mind.

“Optimus, I understand that you had to be away. You’ve got duties to take care of and the Autobots and freaking Galvatron, too. That’s just how life is. Sometimes, we don’t always have time for the people we care about. It doesn’t mean we care less, but shit happens and you get dragged in one direction to the next. It can’t be helped. And you, you’re Optimus Prime, the Autobot’s leader. Of course you’d be busy, especially after all that happened.”

Cade took a moment to breathe and consider his next words.

“Optimus, I can never be angry at you or hurt. We may have missed out on a few years, sure, but you know what? Those earlier years were some of the best I’ll ever remember and I’m just glad to see you here again. You—you’re my friend, Optimus. You’re my _best_ friend and,” he took a deep breath, “And, well, I love you. You’re the best friend a guy could ask for.” He finished with a smile and gently placed his hand on Optimus’s thumb.

Optimus was speechless. This human never ceases to amaze him time and again. He did not deserve such loyalty, such devoted friendship, not after he’d forgotten about his very existence, and yet here was Cade proclaiming his unwavering love and never-failing friendship to him. He was truly one of a kind. He shook his head slightly in disbelief.

“You always find new ways to amaze me, Cade. I do not deserve such a companion as you.”

“Now, don’t start again. Don’t beat yourself up so much, big guy.”

“How is it that you can so easily forgive me? Even before, you put your faith and trust in me when you had no reason to. I did nothing to deserve as much.”

“That’s not true. You saved me. You saved my daughter. When we were captured, _you came for us_. You always came back for us no matter what. Even though I was the one who screwed up in the first place; even after I told you I had planned to give you up to the government before everything. I amaze you? Optimus, you’re the amazing one. You had no reason to trust anyone after all that had happened to you guys, but you took a chance on a broke-ass, single father who made crap-tastic robots for a living.” he laughed, “ _That’s_ pretty damn amazing.”

Optimus, smiled down at Cade. He truly treasured this man and all that he was. He would never cease to be grateful for the friendship they shared.

“Cade Yeager,” he spoke softly, “Thank you.”

“Anytime, big guy.”

Optimus sighed and leaned his helm back against the tree, then huffed a slight laugh.

“I still can’t seem to comprehend how much time has passed. It’s seems so strange.”

“Well, you guys have long lives. I’m sure for you, a few years is hardly anything. For humans, though, a few years are a big difference and a lot can change for us. We only live so long before we die. At most, we’ve got at least 70-80 years to cram as much shit into our lives as possible before we’re done. Some of us are lucky enough to see 100, but that’s getting rarer as years go by. That’s why we’re so eager to experience as much as we can and live our lives to their fullest. You, however, have so much time to experience so many things, places, people, or whatever. Time flows a bit different for you, but that’s ok. That’s what sets you apart. You’re gonna live for a long time after I’m gone, Optimus, and then even longer still. These last few years will be nothing more than the blink of an optic.”

“It is hard to see the future without you there, Cade. Even in these short years, you have become a constant in my life. It is painful to know that I will lose yet another dear friend someday. In my spark, I never forgot you, Cade, even if my processor did. I only regret it took me so long to realize what it was urging me towards.”

“And what was that?” Optimus’ optics focused on Cade once more.

“You,” was the simple reply.

Cade bowed his head, warmth filling his heart as he patted Optimus’ thumb once again. He never took the big guy’s absence personally, but it was still nice to know that he was cherished so deeply. He sighed in content and they both fell back into silence, gazing to the heavens once more. Time had passed quickly in the time they had spent talking and simply being in each other’s presence. The sun would be coming up soon and it would be time for Optimus to leave. It was all too soon. Time was cruel that way, it seemed. Eventually, Cade spoke up again.

“When I am gone, just remember what you told me all those years ago.”

“And what would that be, Cade Yeager?”

Cade smiles up at him…

* * *

Cade watched as Optimus drove off and watched still when he had already gone. It seemed almost surreal seeing him again. All those years watching the driveway, waiting to spot those red and blue flames he knew so well and suddenly there he was.

When he’d first seen the vehicle he felt doubt, but then said vehicle had transformed and, no lie, he pinched himself a bit to make sure that that well known tall being outside wasn’t some hallucination. He may be old, but he damn well wasn’t senile thank you very much.

After making sure he was neither going to faint from shock nor have a sudden heart attack he hauled ass as fast as is possible with a cane and made it outside just as Optimus seemed to have been prepared to leave. He never thought he’d be grateful for that damn squeaky door, but it had gotten Optimus’s attention where he might not have been able to. Small graces and all that.

Being able to talk to him again, see him, feel that warm living metal under his hands; it never ceased to be the most amazing feeling in the world.

Optimus had only just gone, but already it feels like another eternity. It hurts as it always did watching him drive away, but he’s always been able to pick up and continue his life each time; and he’ll continue with what life remains in him.

He stays watching the distance a little longer, giving himself the time to gather himself. He looks up to the distant end of the driveway one last time, feeling his heart constrict and a burn in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he tears his gaze away and forces himself back inside where he sits down in his living room chair. The same chair he’s sat in for years thinking, remembering, creating, or just plain sitting.

He closes his eyes and smiles. Optimus promised he’d return this time, not wanting to waste what time remained with Cade. Whether or not he does return, he’s happy he at least got this moment. He’s content, has no more regrets or wishes for his last wish had been to see _him._

_Just once. One last time._

* * *

Optimus had kept his promise. In a way.

He was the only one left there, everyone else having departed.

The ceremony was a blur to him. He hadn’t been able to find it in him to focus on the people or the words spoken. Everything in him had been focused on Cade, even though he couldn’t see him. He never wished so much that he had the ability to cry before now, especially now.

It’s so much harder than he thought it would be. He’d known this day would come and grieved it, but this was more than he had been prepared for. He’s lost friends before and it hurt greatly, but did not quite compare. No, he has felt this immense pain only twice in his lifetime: the losses of Elita-One and Ratchet, both of whom he had adored greatly.

_Loved._

He thinks he finally understands Bumblebee; what drove him, what kept him fighting, what made him grieve so thoroughly. Sam, while friends with every Autobot, had always belonged to Bumblebee, just as Bumblebee had been his. He understands now because Cade had been his, just as he had been Cade’s. It was a wonderful, but tortuous bond and he regrets none of it.

Optimus glanced up to the sky as little droplets of rain began to come down. Perhaps the heavens were grieving with him. The stars were out of sight, but he could imagine their positions; he’s spent many a night gazing at them, after all.

He’d like to think that Cade is standing there watching the sky with him, can see it in his processor, in place of where the stone rests.  And he thinks to himself,

_One last time._

* * *

_“When I am gone, just remember what you told me all those years ago.”_

_“And what would that be, Cade Yeager?”_

_Cade smiles up at him and gestures to the clear night’s sky_

**_“Whenever you look to the stars, think of one of them as my soul”_ **

THE END


End file.
